A New Kind of Ride
by suBaxy
Summary: Sway gets off work, and Memphis picks her up and takes her out of the city. But he has plans to get her off, and not just work. Please read and review. Rated M for MAJORLY sexual content.
1. Pickup

**1. Pick-up.**

Sway's shift was coming to an end and Memphis would soon be outside to pick her up

Sway's shift was coming to an end and Memphis would soon be outside to pick her up. She was pouring the last few drinks when the manager told her she could have the last ten minutes of her shift off, as it was quieting down.

She gave the drinks to their owners and put the money in the register before taking her coat off the hook and leaving through the side door.

Memphis was already waiting, even though she wasn't due to finish for ten minutes. She climbed into the passenger seat and belted up. She leaned forward to adjust the seat slightly and suddenly everything went dark.

"What are you doing" she asked him, as he deprived her of her sight.

"I want to take you somewhere," he replied. "but I want to surprise you."

She resigned herself to the fact that the blindfold wasn't coming off until they had arrived and sat back, taking note of which way they were turning as she felt her weight pulled to the sides. She noticed them speed up and realised that they must have left the city and were either on the freeway or moving along country roads.

After a while, she fell asleep in her seat. When she woke up, the car had been stopped and the engine cut off. She heard the door open and close as Memphis got out of the car. The door opened at the side of her and his hand helped her out, before closing the door again. He moved her round to the front of the car and sat her on the bonnet. She felt his hands at the back of her head, as he untied her blindfold.


	2. Digits

**2. Digits**

The blindfold came off, and Sway took a minute to let her eyes focus

The blindfold came off, and Sway took a minute to let her eyes focus. When she could finally see, she noticed that they were in an empty field somewhere that was definitely miles from their Long Beach apartment. It was a warm night, and it occurred to her that she definitely didn't need her coat.

She reached to take her coat off when Memphis pulled her closer to him on the bonnet of the car. He pressed his lips to hers and Sway welcomed the invasion of her mouth by his tongue. As they battled with one another's mouth, Memphis began to undo the buttons on her full-length coat, one by one.

As the coat began to open, she felt a breeze against her chest, but thought nothing of it, as she had been wearing a low-cut top at work. As the last of the buttons was undone, Memphis stood and pushed her back onto the hood of the car, at the same time, pulling the coat open.

It was only then that she noticed that her clothes and underwear had been taken off her, and she was left only in her knee-length boots and trench-coat. She began to say something, but was cut off as Memphis began to rub her clitoris with his thumb, and lowered his mouth to tease it with his tongue instead.

The moment his tongue began to massage the sensitive spot, she was paralysed. She could only move her hands to grip the sides of the car as the pleasure began to pulse through her body. She began to pant heavily in rhythm with the movement of Memphis' tongue, her opening becoming wider and wetter with each breath.

After a few minutes, her thoughts were screaming with pleasure, but begging for more, pleading for him to penetrate her somehow. As though he had read her mind, Memphis forced Sway to take in a sharp breath as his fingers delved into her cavity, twisting and pumping. Her breathing became deeper and heavier as Memphis pumped his fingers faster and faster within her.

He lifted his head to concentrate more on fingering her and massaging her deprived G-spot. As he began to press harder against her nerve-dense spot, she began to writhe and moan and her head forced itself back. Her temperature soared, and the sensation of pleasure pulsed through her body in waves, each time he pressed against her G-spot. His fingers twisted within her, each time the pleasure increased and her back arched more and more, as she came closer and closer to climax.

Within minutes she was there, right on the edge. But at the moment she expected it to come, Memphis slowed the movement of his fingers, which meant that she would not cum, but kept her on the edge.

"Memphis!" She moaned it more than said it, needing the orgasm now more than she needed air.

"Not until you beg." He said it so simply and slyly, grinning at her, as he held her on the verge of orgasm. He knew that she hated begging and she wouldn't until it became too much to bear. Which he knew wouldn't be very long.

She writhed more and more, her shaft become more wet and wide with each passing second, until it began to tighten slightly, and Memphis knew that the tension was building within her. Her back arched and her temples pulsed with the pressure of the building climax that would not be released until she begged. And she hated begging.

It was soon too much. With each stroke of his fingers within her, she needed the orgasm more and more. She tried to fight the climax, and lost. The pressure was too much.

"Memphis, please…" she almost whispered it. It had become so difficult to speak.

"What, I can't hear you." he almost giggled as he said it.

"Please! I need it. I NEED IT! PLEASE!" she grew louder each sentence she spoke.

"OK then" he said it as though he had just decided it, and pummelled her G-spot over and over. Her moaning grew louder, and within seconds, she climaxed. Her G-spot became more sensitive with each stroke. Her moans were almost deafening, as Memphis massaged the tender area within her, her walls closed tighter around his fingers.

The release was bliss, the tension melted away as the level of her pleasure soared, pulsing with his hand. He kissed her torso, relishing the sensation as her abs twitched in time with the movement of his fingers. When he was certain that she had thoroughly enjoyed his digits, he stopped, and withdrew from her cavity and kissed her.


	3. Double Fun

Sway barely had time to catch her breath before Memphis pulled her down the hood of the car and crushed her lips with his in a

Sway barely had time to catch her breath before Memphis pulled her down the hood of the car and crushed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. As he kissed her, he undid his jeans and brought out his hard, quivering member.

When the kiss reached its peak, he forced his rod into her, causing her to moan to his throat as he pushed deeper into her hot, soaking hole. He had almost reached the limits of her depth, when he paused and withdrew slightly, still exploring her mouth with his tongue.

He finally pulled his lips away from hers and whispered into her ear: "The more you moan, the harder and faster it gets….And if you don't moan, I'll stop."

He dug his tongue into her ear canal, whilst thrusting with full force against the end of her shaft, dragging against her G-spot as her walls suddenly tightened. She was caught off guard and a loud, gasping moan flew from her throat as she was kick-started towards her climax.

With each thrust, the head of Memphis' rigid cock ravaged her G-spot with renewed ferocity. He thrust harder and faster each time, making Sway moan, louder and louder. Her walls closed tighter against his length, her cervix catching the sensitive foreskin so that he bean to moan with each thrust.

Soon Sway was close to screaming, and they were both just as close to climax, when Memphis stopped and withdrew. He dragged her off the car and onto her feet. Before she could ask what he was doing, he had opened her door, and was rolling the seat right back. When it was all the way back, he left her door, moved around the car and opened his own to do the same again.

When he was finished, he moved back to her side and held the door as he instructed her to "Get in." She moved to do so, but was slowed as Memphis pulled her coat off completely. Once in, her door was closed and Memphis climbed into the back seat.

Sway sat upright, but was pulled backwards by the hair and was suddenly staring at the sun-roof, her legs held together, tight, challenging him to convince her to let him in without her knowing that she had.

Memphis began to kiss her neck softly, whilst stroking the length of her torso, lightly, with only his fingertips. As he reached hip level the second time, he noticed that she still hadn't responded and concentrated on her sides. She let out a shattered breath, as her eyes were forced shut. Sway felt her entrance begin to widen, but she didn't notice that her legs had begun to part.

Memphis was leaning over her now. Her eyes were closed, but she felt the seat move slightly as he added his weight to it, leaning on his elbow, which was next to her head. His right hand was still teasing the side of her waist, while the left started on her skin, just below her soft, supple breasts.

He began to kiss her breasts, softly brushing against the skin with his lips as the moved around her chest. Her legs parted a little further and her entrance was fully wide now and well lubricated. Her nipples were stiff and so sensitive that she could feel his breath on them like a gale. Her legs opened a little more and were now wide enough apart to allow his hand through, but she still hadn't noticed.

Memphis licked her breast lightly in a circle, before engulfing her rigid left nipple and abandoning the skin at her sides to fondle the left breast and tease the nipple of the other. Her face was covered with the first signs of sweat, and her breath came in hot, heavy pants.

Her legs opened further still, and Memphis stopped teasing her right nipple to instead tease her soaked clitoris with his fingers. A gasp mingled with a moan while they escaped Sway's lips, as she was again taken by surprise. Her legs spread open to full width, and she began to twitch as Memphis abandoned the other nipple and dragged his hand across her clit before withdrawing it.

He reached ahead of her and opened the glove-box and took out a bag. He told her to close the glove-box and took something from the bag. When she lay back down, he reached across her again. This time he fixed a small vibrator to her clitoris, using medical tape. After he finished, he told her to sit over the gear-stick, which was now topped by a cock-shaped vibrator-dildo.

She lifted her foot over and kneeled on the seats. When she was over the gear-stick, she felt cold lube being smothered onto the muscles around her rear entry. Memphis spread the lube with his fingers, before forcing them inside, prodding and probing, twisting and rotating. With each turn, he spread his fingers wider and wider, spreading the lube within her, and making more room for himself.

Once satisfied, he moved forward and pushed his member into her ass, gasping at the pleasure that surged through him, as he pushed deeper inside her tight muscles, relishing her moan as he did so. When he was all the way inside her, he turned the gear-dildo on full, and pulled her down onto it by her hips.

As the dildo entered her vagina, her anal muscles tightened further around his cock, which caused them both to moan. As soon as Sway was fully on the dildo, Memphis switched on the small vibrator taped onto her clit and told her "Start bouncing".

Sway obeyed, and let out a gasp as both the real and fake cocks inside her moved out of her holes and back in. Memphis leaned back on the seats and began to pant and moan as the clit-stim forced the muscles in her ass to close tighter still around his cock, rubbing the foreskin brutally, and gripping the length of his shaft as she forced herself off and onto it. She moaned as the clit-stim setting was increased and she began the build-up to orgasm.

Sway felt a hand on each hip, and moaned louder as they forced her to move more quickly on and off the two rods penetrating her body. The sun-roof was open, and she gripped the side of it for support as Memphis continued to increase the pace of her bouncing and nearly lost her grasp as he turned the clit-stim setting up further. He could barely breathe through the excitement that was given to his member and flew up his spine to shock his mind further. When he did release his breath, it came in short struggling gasps.

Sway continued to bounce on the cocks beneath her and was soon on the very edge of climax. Her moaning had stopped, as the pressure of the build-up restricted her lungs so that she could barely breathe at all. As she fell back onto Memphis' cock and the gear-dildo, she felt the release, as waves of pleasure flooded her body, taking over and penetrating her mind.

She couldn't keep going on her own, but Memphis still had hold of her hips, and was forcing her up and down, prolonging her pleasure as he dragged her orgasm on for as long as he could.

Before long, he was close to his own climax, and it was getting difficult to help Sway to bounce on his cock. Her muscles grew tighter with every movement, massaging his sensitive member as though trying to strangle it…and he was loving it.

She started to bounce on her own again, her opening still tight around his cock. His breathing was more restricted now, and every breath out came as a loud, broken moan. Sway lowered herself onto his rod so that she was close enough for him thrust rather than her bouncing. When she stopped, he immediately began to thrust into and out of her, their moans mingled together as their bodies already had.

He forced himself in and out of her hot, tight ass, each thrust bringing him closer to orgasm, until he was right on the edge. Sway seemed to read his mind, and consciously tightened her muscles to the limit of her ability. She heard Memphis moan in response, and relished his pleasure.

He nearly screamed when he finally came, the release was so intense. The heat that had been building up in his gut and skull was immediately vented as he was also drained of his fluid. Sway moaned loudly at the bliss as she was filled with Memphis' cum, the hot liquid coating the walls of her ass and his member rammed deep inside her.

When he was finished, he turned off the clit-stim and dildo and lay back onto the seats, letting Sway pull herself off himself and the vibrators when she was ready. When she did, he clambered into the back seat and let her cuddle up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his chest while he caught his breath.

"You know, Sway, I wouldn't get too comfortable, if I were you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not done with you yet."


	4. Read My Lips

After a while, Memphis recovered enough to just sit and passionately kiss in the back of the car

After a while, Memphis recovered enough to just sit and passionately kiss in the back of the car. He was still full dressed, apart from his cock hanging out of his pants, but Sway was bare, other than her boots.

Again, they each explored the other's mouth, massaging one another's tongues and battling for entry into the other's throat. As the passion and the kiss intensified, Sway started to rub her body against his, caressing him with all the parts of her body that he wanted to consume.

The heat was fierce, and Memphis rapidly shed his pants, with eager help from Sway. Once they were off, he stepped out of the car and told her to stay where she was. When he came back, he stood outside the car for a moment and emptied a bottle of water onto his cock, rubbing it clean as he did.

"I don't like the idea of ATM, and I'm sure you don't want to do it."

When he was clean, he got back in the car, and they continued kissing, Sway pulling his shirt open, sending the buttons flying as she did. She pushed as he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders. When that was gone, she began to fervently stroke his chest, following every line and contour as he fondled her breasts, and clutched her hips and waist.

When she reached the bottom of his torso, she began to pull at his boxer shorts, trying to tug them off, but they wouldn't budge. He had begun tracing lines up and down her bare spine. When Sway's attempts to remove his boxers whole failed, she tore them off, the passion and sexual tension clear in her body language.

She began to stroke his rod and fondle his balls, whilst he began to tease her clitoris once again. Memphis was still sat on the remnants of his boxers, when Sway moved out of his reach, and out of the car.

He followed, and took a picnic blanket from the trunk of the car. He threw it onto the ground, and threw his arms around Sway, pressing their lips together. They fell to the blanket together, and Sway landed on all fours, while Memphis landed on his back. He kissed her again, before telling her to turn around.

"What for? I can do you just fine from here."

"But you can't suck my dick when it's down there, and your mouth is up here. Can you now?"

"Well, when you put it that way……"

She lifted her leg over his body, and turned around. Lowering her body so that she could carry out his _request_ whilst he did something similar for her. She played with his member for a while, letting it fall to either side, as he still wasn't hard. She engulfed it whole, the soft, smooth skin felt and tasted good in her mouth. At the same time, Memphis started to tongue Sway's clitoris.

With each motion of her mouth up and down Memphis' cock, it began to swell and harden in her mouth. The harder his cock became, the more she pulled his foreskin back and tongued the head. As he enjoyed her mouth more, she enjoyed his tongue all the more. He moaned as her tongue began to explore the slit of his member and lost all concentration on what he was supposed to be doing to Sway.

She felt his mouth pull away, and was vaguely aware of his head falling back onto the blanket beneath them. She concentrated on intensifying his pleasure, increasing his enjoyment to the maximum that it would reach. With each movement of her tongue against his skin, the rough texture sent wave after wave of ecstasy flooding through his body.

Memphis began to moan and writhe as the sensations enticed him, making him want more. The battering of his senses gained momentum, as Sway began trying to increase the volume and frequency of his moans. She was succeeding in this and in making his muscles move without his consent. His body seemed to be taking control, forcing him to enjoy it, and preventing him from holding anything back.

He began to twitch involuntarily, as Sway's tongue pressed hard against the head of his cock in rhythm with the movement of her mouth on and of it. He felt a tension build up within him, and his body temperature began to rise. He felt his cock harden, just a little more, so that it was totally solid in Sway's mouth, and she seemed to notice as well.

She began to move on and off his member as quickly as she could, not forgetting to press against the foreskin. He groped at the ground, the picnic blanket, anything that he might hold onto. Eventually he held on to Sway, one hand on her leg, the other on her ass. The tension increased within him, and he was seconds away.

Sway felt the first few drops of his orgasm squirt into her mouth and grasped his rod with her hand, pumping mercilessly, whilst letting the head fall from her mouth. Memphis' grip tightened on her as the tension in his body was released, as his fluids covered her face in a sticky, hot, sexy mask.

When his release was finally finished, she let go of his cock, letting it fall onto his leg and turned around to face him. She hovered over his chest for a moment, while drops of his cum fell onto his chest, where she licked them up. When she was done, she hovered her face over his, allowing him to see clearly her fluid covered face.

"So, how was that?"

He responded by grasping the back of her neck in his hand and forcing her lips to his. He held her there for several long moments, exploring her mouth with his tongue, and her body with his free hand. When he was done, he released her neck and allowed her to pull her lips away from him.


End file.
